


you’re my missing ingredient

by sweetlies



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlies/pseuds/sweetlies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo cooks doenjang jjigae again but this time, for Baekhyun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you’re my missing ingredient

 

The streets of Seoul at midnight are bright with lights from the lamps and illuminated signboards. Seoul is busy even around this time of the night where people are mostly in bed, ready to face a new day in the morning.

Baekhyun walks through the street with his hood up, trying to be as discrete as possible so he won’t attract any attention. He has big round glasses on, too, for extra measures. He knows this does nothing to hide his face. His fans can tell it’s him even from his body structure but he hopes they won’t disturb him tonight.

They usually manage to spot him but only take pictures of him from afar. Those are the good days. On bad days, they pop his personal bubble and crowd him for autographs and pictures.

Tonight is a good night. He’s also not in the mood to face anyone so everything is going well so far.

Baekhyun likes walking at night especially during summer. The weather is less harsh during nighttime and night is always better when you’re a celebrity. He often longs for a nice walk at the park or just anywhere in public and this is as good as he can get these days.

Baekhyun enters the 24-hour supermarket, a twenty-five minute walk from EXO's dorms. He pulls out his phone from his pocket to check the grocery list before he can start searching for his items.

He had pestered Kyungsoo to cook for him after the latter's vlive+ cooking broadcast. He had briefly gone to taste Kyungsoo's doenjang jjigae before crashing The Kim Brothers' broadcast and was surprised at how tasty the stew was so he started whining for Kyungsoo to make it at the dorm.

Kyungsoo had rolled his eyes and ignored him then.

Today, though, he'd brought it up again and Kyungsoo had agreed with a “sure, but you’re buying the ingredients.” They don’t have some of the ingredients since they don’t cook often at the dorm.

So here he is now, looking for the first ingredient on the list. It’s the most important one, the soybean paste. Kyungsoo had asked for a specific brand, the same one he had used during the broadcast. _“If it’s not the specific brand, I won’t cook,”_ he had said.

Baekhyun sighs. He’s not sure until this day if Kyungsoo is actually really nice or a devil in disguise. Maybe a bit of both? It’s also why Baekhyun is a little intrigued. Kyungsoo is soft but has a hard exterior. He’s never what he looks like. He’s sort of deceptive.

He may seem cold but he’s warm inside. People might think he’s weak but he’s actually strong. He’s cute but not actually cute. At all. Baekhyun thinks, as he looks at the long list Kyungsoo had told him to buy. Over half of these aren’t even the ingredients for doenjang jjigae! They’re for Kyungsoo’s personal stock! Not cute at all.

Baekhyun searches through the aisles to see where they keep the paste at. He eyes around the shelf for the ~specific brand that Kyungsoo wants~ after he had found the spice section. He finds the paste and sighs in relief. Doenjang jjigae let’s go!

He picks up the rest of the items on the list and quickly makes his way to the cashier. The cashier is a young boy, probably fresh out of high school. He doesn’t seem to recognize Baekhyun, though, or he just doesn’t care. Good.

He steps out of the supermarket and a cold wind blows his way. He shivers a little and readjusts his jacket before making his way back to the dorm. He looks at his watch and it reads 1AM. He mentally curses Kyungsoo and his long list of groceries.

 

When Baekhyun arrives at the K dorm, it’s already 1.30AM. He expects Kyungsoo to be asleep already since he didn’t say he was going to cook the doenjang jiggae right away. It’s ass o'clock, anyway, who even cooks or eats this late?

Baekhyun is about to leave the grocery bags on the kitchen counter when Kyungsoo enters the kitchen. He's still awake and he doesn’t even look sleepy. Baekhyun frowns.

“Why are you still awake? You didn’t have to wait up for me. I'm just gonna leave these here and go back to my room.” Baekhyun says to Kyungsoo, who’s now looking through the bags and taking the groceries out.

Kyungsoo shrugs. “I thought we should just make it now and eat it together. I’m kind of starving and you skipped dinner, right?” Yeah but Baekhyun’s not even hungry or anything but Kyungsoo is looking at him like he actually hopes Baekhyun wouldn’t decline.

So Baekhyun doesn’t, even if he actually skipped dinner to cut down food intake because he wants to lose some weight fast. He just nods at Kyungsoo and looks at the clock on the wall. It’s close to 2AM. Kyungsoo follows his line of vision but doesn’t comment on it and just continues taking out all the ingredients.

Looking around the kitchen, Baekhyun realizes the utensils are out on the counter like Kyungsoo had already prepared them before Baekhyun got back.

Baekhyun smiles. Kyungsoo is nice when he wants to be.

“Stop standing there and help me, Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo's words cut through his thoughts.

“Aye aye, Sir!” Baekhyun says playfully, feeling all bubbly inside, for some reason.

Minutes later, they’re already starting their cooking. Kyungsoo had assigned Baekhyun to cutting duty while he made the rice but had taken away that privilege two minutes later when Baekhyun had wrongly cut the vegetables, ruining Kyungsoo's aesthetic and food in general. It wasn’t even that hard!

Kyungsoo sighs as he does everything himself and Baekhyun just stares at him with sparkles in his eyes because _Kyungsoo is so cool when he’s cooking!_

Kyungsoo sighs. It’s annoying how useless Baekhyun is in the kitchen but it’s also adorable when he’s struggling. It’s a little suffocating too that Baekhyun is looking at him so intensely right now. Maybe a little hot too.

“Baekhyun?”

“Yes?”

“Stop staring, I’m trying to work here.”

Baekhyun pouts. “But Kyungsoo! I’m just trying to admire your amazing cooking skills! but you just!“ he fake sobs.

Kyungsoo's eye twitches and he hits Baekhyun's head with a spoon. Baekhyun retreats to sit at the table quietly after, sulking. Kyungsoo giggles, inwardly of course, at how cute Baekhyun can be. Kyungsoo continues cooking in peace.

Baekhyun sets up the table a few minutes later grinning as he thinks about how nice this is. He's never actually cooked with Kyungsoo before, hell, he’s never even cooked! So, yeah. This is nice. Very domestic.

Baekhyun blushes at the thought. He shakes his head.

(Baekhyun ignores the part where he's not really cooking right now, nor is he helping.)

Kyungsoo finishes cooking the doenjang jjigae and tells baekhyun to bring the pot to the table. Kyungsoo scoops some rice and puts it in two bowls and brings them to the table.

Baekhyun digs in first because he can’t wait to taste the stew and burns his tongue in the process. Kyungsoo quickly gets up to take a glass of water for Baekhyun.

“Do you ever do anything properly?!” Kyungsoo asks in exasperation as he hands baekhyun the glass of water. Baekhyun gulps down the water to ease the pain on his tongue.

“Maybe I just want you to pamper me?” Baekhyun replies jokingly. Kyungsoo takes a piece of hot pepper and shoves it into Baekhyun's mouth and the latter squeaks.

“Kyungsoo!“ Kyungsoo only laughs as Baekhyun downs the rest of his water and looks at Kyungsoo in disbelief.

“You’re so mean!” Baekhyun whines but he’s not actually mad. The hot pepper isn’t even that spicy. He is, however, enjoying the way Kyungsoo pats his head as he says sorry.

They eat the rest of the food while playing footsies under the table. Occasionally, they would feed each other too.

All this seems a bit intimate, Baekhyun thinks. They could have just done this in the morning, the rest of the members could taste it too but Baekhyun can’t help but feel that it’s better like this.

He likes that he has Kyungsoo all to himself all night. Just the two of them in the kitchen. It wouldn’t have been the same if they had done this in the morning.

Kyungsoo has a huge smile on his face as he talks with Baekhyun about nothing and everything and Baekhyun stores that smile in his memory. He wants that smile to always be directed at him. He doesn’t know what this means. So Baekhyun does what he usually does when he’s feeling this way towards Kyungsoo— teases him.

They bicker when Baekhyun steals the meat from Kyungsoo's bowl.

 

It’s 4AM when they clean the table and wash the dishes. They're side by side at the sink, hands brushing when Kyungsoo passes the bowls to Baekhyun. Baekhyun's heart _flutters._

After they finish cleaning, Baekhyun moves to go to the other floor to retreat back to his room and call it a night. Kyungsoo sees him at the front door to lock up.

“Thanks,” Baekhyun says, “for the food.”

Kyungsoo smiles, “no problem.”

Kyungsoo looks so handsome like this and he cooked a delicious dish for Baekhyun. Before Baekhyun knows it, he finds himself kissing Kyungsoo’s temple.

Kyungsoo stays rooted at his spot, even after Baekhyun has pulled away, surprised at the sudden affection.

They stare at each other for a while. Baekhyun is waiting for Kyungsoo's reaction, Kyungsoo can tell.

Kyungsoo doesn’t dislike the kiss, though. It feels nice, actually. So, Kyungsoo beams at Baekhyun and just ruffles his hair.

“Goodnight, Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo says and winks at Baekhyun. The door closes and the sound of lock can be heard.

Now, Baekhyun is the one surprised. What was that?

Baekhyun quickly makes his way back to his room on the other floor. He prepares for bed and tries to push Kyungsoo out of his mind.

He’s not sure if that kiss meant anything. He’s kissed the members like that countless times before but this is different. This is _Kyungsoo_.

Kyungsoo is not the same. Kyungsoo is not like the others because Baekhyun doesn’t really feel the same about him. Maybe.

In the end, Baekhyun falls asleep with Kyungsoo still in his mind, but a smile unconsciously makes its way to his lips.

 

**Author's Note:**

> what is this mess. i just wanted a fluffy domestic platonic-but-i-kind-of-like-you baeksoo but it is clearly not my forte. sobs. it's even sort of crack-ish¿? but it's actually just dumb. cries. i just needed to get away for a while. from exorun. so i wrote. because i just!! can't seem!! to clear!! the stages!!! why do i suck???


End file.
